


Sedated

by 4liuqingge



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Other, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4liuqingge/pseuds/4liuqingge
Summary: "O que você acha de adicionarmos um terceiro?"Onde os desejos de Gansey, Blue e Henry se tornam reais.
Relationships: Henry Cheng/Blue Sargent, Henry Cheng/Richard Gansey III, Henry Cheng/Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Sedated

**Author's Note:**

> Ai gente só a tristeza aqui, aviso desde já que é minha primeira fanfic de trc postada e eu ando muito apaixonada por sarchengsey nesses últimos tempos, old que tem dedo da Fami nisso.
> 
> Inclusive ESSA FIC é totalmente dedicada há Fami que ficou surtando comigo, me ajudou a fazer algumas correções na historia, esteve me acompanhando durante todo o processo de escrita e, assim, certeza que essa fic não iria existir sem ela.
> 
> Essa história faz parte de um desafio, onde se escolhe uma frase especifica de uma lista e faz um plot em cima dela, no caso é um desafio relacionado a kinks, então claro que vai ter conteúdo +18 aqui.  
> O link para a lista vai estar nas notas finais.
> 
> Avisos: cenas sexuais explicitas, referencia a d/s.

Havia algo sobre beijar Blue.

Talvez e apenas talvez o motivo dessa sensação — uma mistura clara de urgência, satisfação, como um puxar de fôlego e um expirar ao mesmo tempo, como várias coisas misturadas, misturadas com uma pitada de perigo — fosse algum vestígio da antiga maldição que assolava sua namorada.

Que Blue mataria seu verdadeiro amor com um beijo.

Gansey se sentia aliviado de poder tocar seus lábios nos dela — e em suas bochechas, pescoço, clavículas, ombros e mais abaixo —, sentia como se estivesse vivendo algo que outrora acreditou ser impossível, porque era; sentia como se estivesse vivendo uma ilusão e a qualquer momento aquilo podia sumir, ou a maldição podia voltar, ou ele podia morrer e, céus, ele queria viver para sempre para poder beijar Blue para sempre; sentia como se o mundo iniciasse e acabasse bem ali, nos lábios dela.

Havia algo sobre beijar Gansey também.

Porque, como tudo sobre, com e de Richard C. Gansey III, havia mais de uma faceta, até mesmo sobre aquele singelo ato. Era a mesma velha história, já contada e observada não apenas por Blue, mas por Henry, por Adam, por Ronan, por qualquer um que convivesse realmente com o outro.

Mesmo que com ela e Cheng ele fosse algo como o “Verdadeiro Gansey”, ele não deixava de ser uma mistura de muitas características, de muitos outros Gansey’s, de muitos “ _ muito. _ ”

Richard tinha muitos tipos de beijo, também.

O primeiro que Blue teve foi doce e calmo, era uma brisa leve, o calor aconchegante de um cobertor, era engraçado porque parecia um abraço; Sargent se sentiu flutuar, voar, existir a cada segundo daquele único beijo e se enganou quando achou que todos seriam assim. O segundo era leve e casto, rápido, fazia cócegas e causava risadas, eram os beijos que Gansey depositava divertidamente em suas bochechas, quando ambos tinham o rosto avermelhado de um misto entre alegria e vergonha. O terceiro era tão simples e veloz quanto o segundo, eram os pequenos selinhos de despedida, ou deixados em momentos aleatórios em uma bochecha, em sua testa, ou em seu nariz, as vezes no ombro, uma troca simples de afeto, mas não fazia o coração de Blue esquentar menos.

O quarto assustava um pouco Blue, não por ser  _ demais _ para ela, porque não era. Aquele beijo vinha nos momentos mais inesperados possíveis e faziam seu coração doer, naqueles momentos Gansey a segurava como se pudesse desaparecer a qualquer momento e capturava seus lábios como se fosse a última vez, como se ele estivesse se certificando de beijá-la antes de algo “pior” acontecer e esse pensamento vinha junto com crises existenciais enormes para Blue em um silêncio confortável que compartilhava com o namorado.

O quinto era diferente de todos os outros e, sem dúvidas, um que Blue ansiava sem parar — ela nunca iria admitir isso. Gansey às vezes beijava Sargent com uma fome que fazia as pernas dela tremerem e seus pelos se arrepiarem por inteiro. Era o total oposto do quarto; aqui ele beijava com toda a certeza de que Blue não sairia de lá por nada, com toda a confiança de um rei, aqui seus lábios dançavam sobre os dela com uma calma lenta e sedutora, ditando o ritmo,  _ exigindo _ um ritmo, aqui suas mãos sempre estariam na cintura de Blue, ou segurando os fios de sua nuca, ou segurando firmemente seu pescoço. E Gansey só estaria realmente satisfeito quando Sargent não tivesse nada mais em mente senão seus lábios sobre os dele.

E todo seu corpo parecia entrar em pane quando — ele  _ sempre _ fazia aquilo — Gansey puxava seu lábio inferior entre seus próprios, e descia. Primeiro em seu pescoço, lento, usando os dentes, faminto. Quando Gansey descia ainda mais, seus olhos se encontravam com os de Blue e era nesse momento que o coração dela parecia falhar, sua espinha gelava e, imediatamente, Sargent sentia-se como uma presa, sentia como se seu corpo inteiro transbordasse de prazer, sentia como se fosse derreter ali mesmo.

(às vezes blue também sentia vontade de ver gansey beijando outra pessoa, uma em especial).

Naquele momento específico, onde esta história se passa, Sargent não se deixou levar tanto — ela quase se perdeu, até porque era difícil não se perder quando se tinha Richard C. Gansey III com os lábios grudados aos seus. Interrompeu o beijo antes que sua mente voasse para longe, mesmo que seu corpo desejasse a todo custo continuar e foi como se jogasse água fria no próprio namorado, porque ele imediatamente olhou para Blue com a preocupação de quem havia cometido um crime.

Ele teria rido se não estivesse uma bagunça total.

— Okay, a gente precisa ter uma conversa aqui — disse Sargent, jurando que não usar a frase clichê do “nós precisamos conversar” com tanta seriedade deixaria Gansey menos nervoso e preocupado.

Obviamente ela errou, porque agora ele estava arqueando as sobrancelhas daquele jeito que fazia quando errava e queria se desculpar, Blue queria bater nele.

— Não faça essa cara, sério. — A expressão dele piorou e Sargent saiu daquele estado mental de cadelização porque não aguentou ficar sem revirar os olhos. — Não é nada ruim, você pode se acalmar.

— Eu fiz algo errado?

Gansey era sempre uma mistura muito insana de coisas, ele podia ser o homem mais confiante do mundo, mas bastava aquilo para ele quebrar completamente e pensar o pior, às vezes aquela mudança acontecia tão rápido que Blue se perdia no meio do Verdadeiro Gansey e os muitos Gansey’s que faziam parte dele.

— Não, não é sobre isso — respondeu rapidamente. — Você não fez nada de errado e não precisa se preocupar com essa parte, eu só queria conversar contigo sobre algo importante, algo urgente mesmo, mas… 

Okay, Blue não sabia como começar aquele assunto, logo ela, sempre boa demais com palavras, agora sentia como se tudo estivesse embaralhado na própria cabeça, piscou e tentou resgatar não apenas a conversa que teve alguns dias atrás, com Henry, mas também o pseudo-texto que havia preparado mentalmente para aquela ocasião.

A conversa, palavras trocadas dias atrás, havia sido longa e tensa, mas ao mesmo tempo reconfortante, foi como tirar um peso das costas poder falar com Cheng livremente sobre algo que já havia percebido.

Blue achava difícil não notar; na realidade, de todos os três lados daquele triângulo nenhum era realmente sutil.

Claro que ela observava Henry demais para alguém que desejava apenas uma amizade e, okay, era mais do que desejo. Ela sabia disso, soube quando o coração apertou a ponto de doer em um dia de sol, um dia que seus olhos não conseguiam desviar um segundo sequer do sorriso bobo que Henry mostrava para si, ela não lembrava do que ele falava, do que estava acontecendo ao seu redor, sua mente havia sido ofuscada de tal forma que daquele dia só restava aquilo: a dor e o calor que sentiu no peito — seus novos companheiros, sempre presentes seja com Gansey, seja com Cheng — e o sorriso que foi a gota d’água naquele tsunami de emoções.

E, também, é claro que ela via como Henry olhava para Richard C. Gansey III, os olhos brilhando em pura admiração e, depois, a forma que tudo aquilo se converteu e transformou para o olhar que Cheng mandava para Gansey hoje, um carinho líquido derretido, sem perder o entusiasmo de sempre. Blue prestava atenção demais neles dois juntos, porque também prestava atenção neles dois separados, e via cada pequeno toque de carinho compartilhado: eram as mãos de Gansey pousando tranquilamente sobre as de Henry; eram os abraços de Cheng, sempre demorados demais, apertados demais, como se Richard fosse um urso de pelúcia para se abraçar; eram os beijos nas bochechas trocados em ocasiões raras e específicas, mas estava estampado no rosto de ambos o desejo de torná-los frequentes.

Gansey nunca pareceu incomodado com qualquer uma dessas demonstrações de carinho, na realidade, ele parecia praticamente pedir por elas, ele também não estava salvo daquele sentimento, que aparentemente os três compartilhavam. Gansey não olhava para Henry como olhava para Adam ou Ronan, ou mesmo Noah, era algo diferente, leve e fresco, doce e destemido, era um olhar de alguém que amava outra pessoa e seria capaz de tudo para fazê-la se sentir bem, era tão  _ tão tão  _ parecido com o jeito que seus olhos ficavam quando encaravam Blue, embora diferente.

(porque blue e henry eram diferentes, obviamente, mas a determinação de gansey com ambos parecia dolorosamente igual, tão igual que causava a mesma dor gostosa no coração dos dois).

E toda essa informação se converteu na cabeça de Blue: como ela resumiria todos aqueles sentimentos e toda a conversa com Henry numa frase? Ela não podia, então deu seu melhor para primeiro tirar aquela expressão do rosto de Gansey, depois ela conseguiria explicar melhor, sabia disso, Blue era Blue demais para não conseguir.

Ela tomou fôlego e disse:

— O que você acha de adicionarmos um terceiro?

E, graças a todos os deuses, uma coisa deu certo, porque toda preocupação do rosto de Richard C. Gansey III se dissolveu imediatamente em confusão.

— Não estou entendendo. — Claro que ele não estava.

— Estou falando sobre a gente ter uma experiência com outra pessoa, pra ver se dá certo — explicou, buscando as palavras corretas em sua cabeça. E foi quase de imediato que a boca de Gansey se moveu e ela sabia que qual seria a resposta, mas antes que ele pudesse negar qualquer coisa, Blue simplesmente soltou: — Na verdade, eu meio que conversei com o Henry sobre isso.

Gansey imediatamente parou. Sargent conseguia praticamente ver as engrenagens de seu cérebro tentando funcionar corretamente, mas ela sabia que a atenção dele estava focada nela e em tudo aquilo que falava.

Mais uma vez, Blue teve que respirar fundo, pois essa era a parte mais difícil e seu coração batia tão forte que parecia prestes a socá-la.

— Assim, a gente meio que teve uma conversa faz um tempinho sobre... nós três? Eu acho que ‘tá meio claro como as coisas evoluíram nessa relação e eu sei que tudo isso já ultrapassou, e ultrapassou muito, a “amizade” — Blue olhava nos olhos de Gansey, embora tivesse a leve impressão de que sua mente estava longe, ao mesmo tempo que estava bem ali, confuso, mas o que não era confuso naquela história? — A gente falou sobre começar a ter contatos mais íntimos? Sobre, sei lá, não é o tipo de situação que a gente pode simplesmente deixar as coisas rolarem nesse quesito, porque tudo já evoluiu muito e assim, não seria legal se ele chegasse e te beijasse do nada, ou se eu beijasse ele do nada, ou se qualquer coisa acontecesse do nada. — Céus, Gansey estava respirando? — Então a gente falou sobre isso, foi meio do nada também, mas eu acho que já ‘tá na hora da gente conversar, de ver o que vai dar certo para nós três, de tentar evoluir essa relação.

Gansey estava tentando absorver tudo aquilo que Blue falava, mas era como se sua cabeça estivesse levemente travada em algum momento entre as palavras “Henry” e “contatos íntimos”, porque sinceramente, Gansey não era burro, ele sabia o que estava acontecendo em seu coração, e também sabia o que estava acontecendo a sua volta, talvez parte de si tenha tentado ignorar uma parcela disso tudo, daquela relação — porque, o lado racional de seu cérebro gritava que era impossível aquilo dar certo, os três juntos —, enquanto a parte que não foi ignorada havia se contentado com pequenas demonstrações de carinho, pequenas felicidades, porque ele sentia que era o máximo que conseguiria.

Então essa era a situação: um misto de choque e satisfação, misturado com medo, com hesitação, com preocupação e com todas as características mais Gansey que habitavam ele mesmo.

Demorou alguns segundos para ele notar que Blue estava esperando-o falar algo, mas Richard não sabia direito o que dizer, então buscou começar pelo início.

— Eu sei sobre… o que está acontecendo entre nós três…

— Eu sei que você sabe.

Ele sorriu um pouco de canto pelo resposta rápida de sua namorada, ela não mudava nem naqueles momentos.

— Voltando. Eu sei sobre isso, eu só nunca esperei que você ou Henry fossem querer… seguir em frente com um relacionamento poliamoroso, ou qualquer coisa semelhante — falou calmamente, olhando para Blue com carinho, seus dedos se apressaram para segurar a mão dela, em busca de algum contato físico. De dedos entrelaçados, ele continuou: — É só complicado demais, relacionamentos são complicados demais e… você tem certeza que quer isso?

— Você não quer? — ela indagou, seu tom era leve, porque era Blue ali e ela nunca forçaria ele a nada, nem mesmo se fosse algo que ele quisesse, sem ouvir em alto e bom tom as palavras de Gansey sobre, não uma enrolação, mas suas palavras diretas. — Por que nós podemos continuar como estamos, você sabe disso.

— Eu quero — respondeu rapidamente. — É claro que eu quero, mas eu tenho medo que dê tudo errado. Não vai ser simples e eu não quero machucar o Henry, não quero machucar você, não quero fazer nada errado.

Blue piscou lentamente, seus dedos se tornaram mais firmes contra os de Gansey, ela provavelmente tinha milhões de pensamentos correndo por sua cabeça, ela provavelmente dominava as exatas palavras que precisava dizer para causar qualquer reação no namorado, mas ele sabia que ela diria apenas a verdade.

— Você sabe bem que nada acontece como a gente planeja, pode dar errado, pode dar certo, da mesma forma que nossa amizade com ele pode falhar ou evoluir ainda mais também, da mesma forma que tudo no mundo tem, sei lá, milhões de possibilidades e é aquela frase clichê de merda né, a gente não vai saber se não tentar. — O polegar de Blue fazia um carinho leve sobre a mão de Gansey, ele gostava disso, fazia sua pele queimar. — E outra, não aja como se você fosse um monstro horrendo que sai por aí estragando relacionamentos como um hobbie…

— Eu não…

— Shhh, eu ‘tô falando agora, respeita meu momento. Voltando, Gansey, você é o melhor namorado que eu poderia ter, tipo, em todas as minha vidas, o melhor amigo que qualquer um de nós poderia ter, também, e isso não é por “acertar a maioria das vezes”, não, é porque você se importa o suficiente para ser essa pessoa, então, se eu estou apaixonada por você, se o Henry está querendo estar em um relacionamento comigo e com você, não é por “erros” e “acertos” e essa coisa toda, é porque a gente gosta de estar contigo, da tua personalidade, do jeito que você é, de tudo em você. Então assim, vou ser direta agora: A gente ‘tá falando sobre ter uma conversa, ouviu? Uma conversa com Henry Cheng sobre ter um relacionamento, nós três, ou pelo menos abrir nossa relação pra ele e deixar as coisas rolarem, ou seja lá o que a gente vai decidir, você quer isso?

Gansey inclinou levemente a cabeça, mas Blue notou que os cantos de seus lábios estavam subindo levemente, mais uma vez, ela se viu querendo matá-lo.

— Sim, eu quero ter esse diálogo sobre nós, okay?

— Que bom, porque o Henry só ‘tá esperando eu mandar mensagem para ele — disse, tirando o celular do bolso. — Logo ele chega aqui.

— O que?

— É isso aí,  _ princeso  _ — ela disse, sorrindo ao mostrar a tela do celular para Gansey, justamente no chat de Henry Cheng, onde as seguintes mensagens estavam escritas:

**bluey:** ele topou

**chenry cherry:** to tremendo de tanto energetico que tomei meu deus eu vo morrer

**bluey:** se vc morrer nada de blue e de gansey pra vc

**chenry cherry:** aaaaaaa

**chenry cherry:** to indo

Gansey riu, negando com a cabeça, ele estava agitado —  _ extremamente _ agitado —, mas também estava completa e estranhamente feliz.

— ☆ — 

Henry tinha o costume de contar os segundos quando estava ansioso. Era algo que fazia desde que era mais novo, afinal, ele sempre foi agitado, era como uma adaptação de “contar carneirinhos” para garotos ansiosos. 

Naquele momento, no espaço pequeno e abafado do quarto de Richard C. Gansey III, havia se passado exatamente 16 minutos e 32 segundos de puro silêncio e Henry sentia como se pudesse tocar a tensão que se espalhou no ar.

Nenhum deles sequer se olhou desde que Cheng havia chegado — claro, ele bebeu um copo de água, estava tentando se acalmar, embora os energéticos que tomou mais cedo não estivessem ajudando —, os três simplesmente rumaram para o quarto de Gansey, cada um tomou um lugar no cômodo, o anfitrião sentou na beira da própria cama, Henry com as costas contra a parede e Blue se jogou nos travesseiros e lá permaneceram.

(a mesma cama, cheng pensava, onde eles três assistiam filmes e jogavam jogos de tabuleiro juntos).

Henry sentia como se estivesse a beira de morte desde o dia que conversou com Blue sobre, bem, sentimentos. O que inocentemente virou uma conversa sobre relacionamentos, o que inocentemente virou uma conversa sobre Sargent e Gansey, o que inocentemente virou uma conversa sobre Sargent, Gansey e Cheng.

Não importa quantos animes ele assistisse, quantos jogos jogasse, quanto tempo gastasse com coisas inúteis, nos últimos dias Henry, sentia como se estivesse constantemente prestes a pular de paraquedas e tudo piorou quando aquele dia, que no caso seria o dia de hoje, chegou.

Agora ele estava ali, ainda era um paraquedista não-tão-pronto para se atirar do céu, seu coração ainda batia como se tivesse um tambor ali no lugar, seus pulmões ainda não funcionavam direito, seu corpo ainda reunia todas as forças possíveis para continuar focando os olhos na janela simples do quarto, para não olhar nos olhos dos outros dois que ali estavam.

Todo ar parecia pesado e o silêncio parecia alimentar ainda mais aquela sensação de que havia uma bomba prestes a estourar, o problema era que ninguém queria estourá-la, e Henry estava ficando doido, porque tinha tanto sufocado no fundo de seu peito que ele logo iria engasgar, Cheng desejava não ter medo de algo tão simples, que ele faria com facilidade se não fossem Blue e Gansey ali.

Ele estava praticamente mastigando o próprio lábio de tanto nervosismo, sua mente fluía entre a contagem de segundos, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10.

Então a voz cansada, mas também hesitante de Blue soou no ambiente.

— Então, quem vai começar?

E, sim, aquele foi o estopim para tudo simplesmente explodir em Henry, de dentro para fora na forma de palavras, confusas, emaranhadas, mas ainda assim o suficiente para Sargent e Gansey captarem a mensagem. 

— Olha, não era meu objetivo que as coisas acabassem assim — começou, mais como um desabafo do que realmente uma explicação. — Antes que algum de vocês me pergunte, eu não faço ideia de como eu acabei caidinho por vocês dois, quando eu dei por mim, já tava no fundo do poço pensando “cara, eu sou duplamente talarico?” e até hoje não consegui responder isso, eu sou duplamente talarico? Eu não sei! Tudo que eu sei é que há muito tempo eu sei que estar junto com vocês parece apenas certo, como se as peças se encaixassem quando estamos nós três, como se esse trio simplesmente funcionasse automaticamente bem, e então lá estava eu, viajando com você, conhecendo vocês, deixando vocês me conhecerem também, até que… — Blue e Gansey estavam olhando para Henry, absorvendo cada pequena informação, seja de suas palavras, seja de seu comportamento num geral, Blue sentia o peito pesado como se alguém estivesse pressionando seus pulmões, impedindo-a de respirar, ela queria abraçá-lo, queria abraçá-lo forte, mas estava aquecida demais com tudo que era dito para interromper. Gansey não estava diferente, Cheng parecia tão confuso, tão perdido que aquilo pareceu tocar a parte mais profunda de Richard C. Gansey III, ele queria falar também, mas aquele era o momento de Henry para falar. 

Aparentemente, o curto tempo de silêncio que se estendeu entre as sentenças de Cheng lhe deu coragem para finalmente levantar a cabeça e olhar, primeiro, para Gansey, já que Blue sabia bem da maioria das coisas que ele tinha pra dizer, ele só estava preocupado demais com o que Dick poderia achar dele depois disso tudo — sim, ele o conhecia, mas nada tirava o medo que Henry tinha de sua resposta, da mesma forma que teve medo com Sargent, da mesma forma que qualquer pessoa apaixonada teria de falar sobre os próprios sentimentos, não era para ser racional. 

E os olhos de Gansey eram como uma tempestade naquele momento, uma ventania fluida e poderosa, penetrando na alma de Henry, mas ele não estava irritado, ele não estava julgando, ele não estava fazendo nada que pudesse desencorajar Cheng. Dick estava apenas escutando-o, ele estava ouvindo cada palavra sua e cada uma daquelas mesmas palavras estavam mexendo com ele, alimentando aquele furacão em seus olhos, porque logo quem estaria falando era ele, porque o que Henry estava falando era realmente importante para Gansey.

E ele não estava errado, porque Gansey realmente se sentia prestes a surtar também, ele sequer conseguia pensar em algo que não fosse uma repetição constante das palavras de Henry, das palavras de Blue, de suas próprias palavras, ele nota cada mínimo detalhe — porque não seria Gansey se não notasse —, de como os olhos de Henry eram como água e fogo, como seus lábios eram maltratados pelos próprios dentes até que estivessem quase sangrando, como seu cabelo não estava tão arrumado como geralmente era, ele notou até mesmo os cantos dos lábios de Henry levantarem brevemente, de forma quase que impossível de se notar e então Gansey soube que uma explosão de sentimentos bem maior e mais intensa ainda estava prestes a vir.

(e veio).

— Até que eu estava completamente encantado por absolutamente tudo em vocês dois, tudo, desde o cabelo perfeito da Blue, ou como os olhos dela parecem estar sempre prestes a pôr fogo em tudo, eu comecei a notar como o Gansey tinha essas pintinhas perto do pescoço que acabam parecendo uma constelação, ou como ele conseguia tirar qualquer sentimento ruim de mim com, sei lá, duas palavras e um toque no ombro? Parecia mágica, parecia qualquer coisa que não fosse real, e a ficha só foi cair quando eu notei como eu queria beijar vocês dois — Ninguém mais naquele quarto se lembrava como respirar. — E como isso começou a me matar, porque eu fiquei meio obcecado com a ideia de beijar um ou os dois, e o universo conspirou contra a minha pessoa naqueles dias cruéis, porque pra onde eu olhava era lábios perfeitos da Blue, que me pedia pra passar gloss nela, ou Gansey sorrindo com essa boca linda tão perto que eu sentia como se fosse morrer, ou quando vocês se beijavam na minha frente, isso sim era tortura, porque tudo que eu mais queria era enfiar minha boca no meio e sei lá, nunca dei um beijo triplo antes pra saber o que fazer. Mas a história de como vocês brincaram com a minha sanidade mental não acaba aqui, porque além de serem dois desgraçados lindos que não têm um bendito dia de cabelo ruim, vocês pareciam combinar de parecer em cada um dos meus sonhos ero-

No final de tudo aquilo, Henry havia falado tão rápido que Blue e Gansey sequer conseguiam digerir suas palavras, foi só quando Cheng ultrapassou o limite de sua própria imagem que Sargent achou que era hora de intervir, ela rapidamente se jogou na direção de Henry, os joelhos na cama, segurando seu rosto de forma que as bochechas ficassem amassadas e a boca formasse um biquinho fofo.

Gansey por um segundo pensou que ela daria um selinho nele, porque sinceramente seria o que ele mesmo faria, mas em vez disso ela apenas disse:

— Henry, se situa moleque, para de se expor!

— Mas o objetivo não era esse? — Henry indagou, as palavras saindo um pouco amassadas pelo jeito que Blue segurava suas bochechas, então ela apenas suspirou, soltando-o.

Sargent sentiu em posição de lótus, com as pernas cruzadas no exato lugar que estava ao atacar Henry, ou seja, bem ao seu lado.

— Não era pra se expor tanto assim — disse, para em seguida apontar na direção de Gansey. — Começa a falar logo, senão todo mundo aqui vai surtar.

Ele não podia contestar a verdade, certo? 

Gansey ficou um tempo precisando tomar fôlego antes de sequer abrir a boca para entoar qualquer som.

— Sentimentos são sempre tão complicados, irracionais e sem sentido e isso me faz adorar e odiar tudo sobre a tentativa lírica de explicar eles — murmurou em uma introdução que não deveria soar não formal, mas era difícil às vezes para ele não soltar algumas frases como aquela. — Resumindo: eu não sei como explicar direito o que eu sinto, porque parece sempre tão claro pra mim que acaba sendo complicado por palavras para descrever, eu tenho medo do que pode acontecer aqui, entre nós três, tenho medo de perder tudo o que foi construído, tenho medo de falhar com vocês e, antes que um de vocês comece a fazer texto motivacional, eu sei, sim? Eu sei que o melhor é tentar, eu sei que que quero descobrir isso junto com vocês, mas não é fácil parar de sentir medo quando vocês dois são tão importantes pra mim e eu digo “vocês dois” porque é óbvio e sempre esteve óbvio que eu não tenho sentimentos apenas de amizade por você Henry, o jeito que você me entende com tanta facilidade parece uma flecha que atinge em cheio e isso porque eu não estou falando das suas trezentas qualidades e, Jesus Cristo, não comece a se achar por isso. — Gansey não conseguiu evitar o sorriso que nasceu em seus lábios ao escutar a risada de Cheng e Sargent soando no ambiente. — E isso vai ser muito, como Jane diz, “boiola”, mas eu queria poder fazer vocês dois rirem assim para sempre, porque eu amo esse som mais que tudo.

— Ai, não, que coisa mais boiola, Gansey, eu vou morrer — Blue murmurou.

— Então, só para finalizar e deixar bem claro, iremos fazer isso juntos e eu estou falando sério quando digo que vou fazer tudo para continuarmos assim.

— Eu ‘tô meio que segurando o choro aqui, céus, se vocês não me mimarem eu juro que vou sofrer — murmurou Henry, os rosto levantado para o alto como se tentasse evitar que as lágrimas caíssem, Gansey notou que embora ele estivesse brincando, seus olhos estavam realmente marejados. — É sério, eu vou morrer, mas quero a declaração de amor da Blue antes.

— Eu já disse pra vocês dois tudo que eu tinha pra dizer.

— Não disse, não, Jane.

— A gente ‘tá esperando, Blue.

— Okay, okay, okay, eu amo vocês e ‘tô boiola, quero ficar pra sempre do lado dos dois e, sei lá, morar junto, viver junto, viajar junto e eu poderia me afogar em tanto amor e melosidade, mas eu sou melhor demonstrando, então não sei.

— Não me convenceu mesmo, mas eu também te amo — murmurou Henry, divertido.

— Pois isso é tudo que vocês vão ter. É hora da gente falar sobre como isso aqui — fez um sinal simples, indicando os três — vai funcionar. Porque assim, a gente precisa falar sobre isso, inclusive, a gente ‘tá aqui pra falar sobre isso.

— Você já tinha várias ideias sobre isso, não tinha? — perguntou Henry, passando os dedos levemente por baixo dos olhos. 

— Sim! Eu acho que seria uma boa ideia a gente se permitir mais intimidade e deixar as coisas acontecerem, fazer o que sentimos vontade sem medo? Sem muitos rótulos, ou obrigações, isso a gente vai agregando com o tempo, como acontece com qualquer relacionamento monogâmico sabe? Porque eu queria deixar tudo acontecer da forma mais natural possível.

— Eu, na verdade, estava pensando no mesmo desde que conversamos mais cedo — disse Gansey, seus ombros pareciam dez vezes mais relaxados agora que toda a tensão no ar havia se dissipado. — Acho uma ótima ideia.

— Pra mim já ‘tava estabelecido que seria assim desde o inicio — murmurou Cheng, recebendo um beliscão fraco de Blue como resposta.

— Mas antes de tudo, eu tenho uma pergunta — Gansey se pronuncia, deslizando sobre a cama brevemente para mais perto dos dois. — Você disse algo sobre nós nos aproximarmos de forma mais íntima, sim? “Fazer o que sentimos vontade sem medo.”

Foi quase que de imediato que a atmosfera mudou mais uma vez, Blue conhecia bem — bem até demais — aquele jeito lento e forma que Gansey falava quando começava a brincar daquele outro jeito, ela conhecia o seu sorriso predador, o sorriso que fazia todas as células do corpo de Blue gritarem em desejo, desejo de beijá-lo ali mesmo. Céus, foi tão repentino que Sargent chegou a se sentir tonta, sou corpo apenas entrando em combustão quando sentiu as pontas dos dedos alheios sobre seu joelho. 

Henry estava um pouquinho surpreso com a postura repentina do outro, um pouquinho confuso, mas se havia algo certo era que ele também sentiu o ar simplesmente fugir se seus pulmões e não demorou para que seu lábio inferior voltasse a ser alvo de suas próprias mordidas insistentes.

— Sabe, o Henry falou de um jeito tão adorável que queria nos beijar, acha que deveríamos dar isso para ele?

E foi bem aí que Cheng foi verdadeiramente petrificado. Foi a sensação mais estranha que já teve em toda a sua vida, uma mistura de quente e gelado, de tremor e firmeza, uma sensação de estar vivo e morto tudo junto, tudo tão palpável. Ele estava com tanto calor e suas costas estavam tão frias e ele buscou rapidamente ver o rosto de Blue, para confirmar que aquilo era alguma piada de mal gosto, mas ela estava olhando para Gansey e um sorriso tão malicioso quanto o dele brotava naqueles lábios bonitos.

Foi quando Henry notou que não era brincadeira e não sabia se sentia irritado por ser provocado, se provocava de volta, se sentia grato, mas independente de qual seria a decisão, no final não teve tempo de fazer nada.

Ele sentiu a mão quente de Blue sobre seu ombro quando ela se aproximava lentamente até estar perto, perto demais para a sanidade de Henry. Então ela disse — embora Cheng não conseguisse sequer desviar os olhos dos movimentos de sua boca a cada palavra dita.

— Ele disse que meus lábios eram “perfeitos”, em? — murmurou Sargent, a voz tão baixa que Henry sentiu o corpo inteiro arrepiar. 

Ele apenas notou a outra presença segundos depois, quando ela já estava tão próxima que o cérebro de Henry sequer a captou, então seus olhos viraram e lá estava Gansey, exibindo aquele sorriso que não era seu sorriso normal, mas sim uma versão sensual dele, os olhos estavam semicerrados e bem ali Richard parecia carregar toda a confiança e arrogância que ele não tinha, na maior parte do tempo.

Henry piscou, e então Gansey tinha um dedo em seu queixo.

— O que você tinha dito sobre o meu sorriso? — ele indagou, parecia uma pergunta retórica, então Cheng sequer respondeu, na verdade, ele estava surtando internamente demais para responder.

Era como se sua mente, sempre tão aguçada, tivesse simplesmente entrado em curto circuito naquele momento, tudo parecia acontecer em câmera lenta, sequer conseguia reagir, porque sinceramente tudo aquilo que seu cérebro fazia era gritar.

Sem fazer praticamente nenhuma pressão, Gansey usou o próprio dedo para inclinar levemente a cabeça de Henry no ângulo que queria, satisfeito com o resultado, Cheng não conseguia parar de olhar para aqueles olhos tão intensos, tudo parecia quente e febril, mas absurdamente certo. Quase no mesmo momento, Blue se afastou um pouquinho, chamando atenção de Gansey, que lhe levantou uma sobrancelha em questionamento.

— Eu quero ver vocês dois juntos — ela explicou, simplista, sem sequer notar que os dois garotos prenderam a respiração ao ouvir aquela única frase.

Henry arfou, seu corpo inteiro parecia praticamente implorar para que alguém fizesse qualquer coisa, ele já não estava mais aguentando tanta tensão no ar, tanto desejo vindo de si mesmo, tanta vontade. Era como se pudesse se desmontar com o mínimo toque, como se estivesse sensível a ponto de chorar. 

Gansey, aparentemente, era o tipo de pessoa que gostava de ir devagar, em todos os sentidos e isso, ainda nos primeiros minutos, já estava matando Cheng, porque era tudo, absolutamente tudo, lento (e quente) como o inferno, até a aproximação de Gansey parecia ser centímetro por centímetro, como se o desafiasse a lutar para que fosse diferente, se tivesse coragem.

(e henry não tinha, nem queria ter).

E quando seus lábios tocaram os de Gansey, ele sentiu como se fogos de artifício explodissem dentro de seu corpo, como uma descarga elétrica que subia sua espinha e se espalhava por tudo, fazendo-o segurar aquela blusa polo ridícula de Gansey entre seus dedos com força, puxando-o para mais perto.

A boca de Henry tinha gosto de energético, era tão doce e Richard sequer conseguia pensar corretamente ao explorá-la com a própria língua, parece que sua mente havia ficado em segundo plano, enquanto todo seu corpo parecia focado em enlouquecer Henry Cheng, chupando os lábios finos e maltratados, soltando seu queixo para empurrá-lo e pressioná-lo com mais força contra a parede, deixando pequenas mordidas sobre a boca alheia.

Os dedos de Gansey desceram divertidos em toques fantasma que queimavam por onde passavam, as unhas roçando em seu pescoço apenas para mostrar que havia passado por lá, e céus, tudo que Cheng queria era que Dick parasse de brincar e o tocasse direito.

Foi nesse momento que Blue tocou o braço de Gansey, que se separou brevemente de Henry apenas para observar Sargent entrar no espaço deixado unicamente para ela.

Essa parte foi um pouco confusa, porque nenhum deles tinha feito isso nenhuma vez na vida, então no início Henry acabou soltando uma risadinha curta pela situação atrapalhada, mas logo essa risada morreu em seus lábios. Não demorou muito para que eles estivessem totalmente envolvidos naquele ósculo, as línguas roçando uma contra a outra, leves sucções sendo deixadas aqui e ali, os gostos dos três se misturando em algo que não dava para entender, Henry segurou a coxa de Blue com força para descontar um pouco daquilo que sentia, fazendo com que ela gemesse em meio ao beijo.

Segundos depois Gansey se separou, permitindo que Henry e Blue experimentassem um do outro um pouco. Bem, Sargent aparentemente se divertia bastante chupando a língua de Cheng vagarosamente, ele estava quase perdido nos lábios dela, deixando mordidas fracas em seu lábio inferior, sem conseguir deixar de sorrir entre cada toque. Sinceramente, naquele momento Henry sentia como se estivesse tendo um daqueles costumeiros sonhos molhados que atormentavam suas noites, com a diferença de que aquela era a vida real, e tudo só fico mais intenso quando, mais uma vez, Gansey pressionou Cheng contra a parede, apenas com o objetivo de atacar o pescoço do mesmo.

Foi a gota d’água, aquela mistura dos lábios de Blue chupando sua língua, com os lábios de Gansey deixando mordidas e beijos molhados sobre uma região tão sensível, aquilo foi o ponto que Henry soltou o primeiro gemido que fez ambos os seus amantes pararem imediatamente só por alguns segundos pelo choque, antes de, como se estivessem sincronizados, voltarem a beijar, morder e chupar o que vissem pela frente, com ainda mais voracidade, arrancando mais e mais sons de Henry, que chegava a choramingar em alguns momentos.

Gansey deixou sua mão esquerda descer, puxando levemente o tecido da camisa folgada de Cheng, botando a mão por dentro do tecido para tocar a pele quente do abdômen alheio, correndo as unhas sobre a pele como havia feito antes, ele sentiu o corpo de Henry estremecer e essa foi a reação que Gansey precisava para se permitir tocar o mamilo esquerdo do garoto por entre seus dedos, ganhando outro gemido entrecortado como resposta.

Blue chupou o lábio inferior de Henry uma última vez antes de se afastar apenas um pouco, as mãos tocando cada lado do rosto alheio como havia feito outrora, ela estava ainda tão perto, analisando todos os traços no rosto de Cheng, sua boca inchada e vermelha, suas pupilas dilatadas, o rosto pintado de vermelho, tão absurdamente fofo que Blue queria apertá-lo.

— Você é tão lindo — murmurou, no momento que Gansey deixava um chupão forte no pescoço alheio, fazendo Henry arfar, o rosto corando ainda mais, porque não esperava ser elogiado assim, repentinamente, de forma tão vulgar e sincera.

Ele também achava uma injustiça Blue dizer que ele era lindo primeiro, porque ela mesma parecia a própria encarnação da beleza humana ali, com os cílios longos e maçãs do rosto graciosas, com os lábios bonitos e cabelos perfeitos.

Sua linha de pensamento apenas foi cortada, porque Gansey se afastou de si, não muito, apenas o suficiente para olhá-lo melhor.

— Estupidamente lindo — concordou, sorrindo pequeno, Henry estava cada vez mais certo de que aqueles dois queriam que ele morresse.

Blue deu uma risadinha curta, soltado Cheng apenas para segurar a blusa polo — ridícula — de Gansey e beijá-lo, ela já estava louca pra fazer isso há algum tempo. E não era novidade nenhuma que o quinto beijo lhe atingiu em cheio, como sempre fazia.

Porque em segundos, Richard já segurava seus cabelos, puxando-os da forma que ele sabia que ela gostava, causando arrepios em todo seu couro cabeludo, ele já mordia seus lábios, já movia a boca daquele jeito perfeito que fazia Blue desejá-lo ainda mais. Gansey usou a outra mão para tocar um dos seios cobertos de Sargent e imediatamente o calor se tornou demais para ela, que gemeu e teve seus gemidos engolidos pelos lábios do outro, ela tentou acelerar o beijo, mas logo foi repreendida com uma mordida um pouco mais forte, então ela apenas se contorceu.

Henry já tinha visto Blue e Gansey se beijando mais vezes do que podia contar, mas nunca assim, nunca com um desejo tão vivido que parecia se tornar palpável, nunca como se estivessem prestes a devorar um ao outro. Henry jamais pensou que veria com os próprios olhos Gansey tocar em Blue com tanta certeza e calor, usando uma mão para apertá-la, outra para puxar os fios rebeldes de seu cabelo e os lábios para dominá-la de um jeito único que fez as pernas de Cheng tremerem, mesmo que ele estivesse sentado.

Foi notando esse tremor leve que eles pararam de se beijar, mas não se afastaram, as mãos de Gansey ainda estavam nos mesmos lugares, Blue ainda segurava a camisa dele como estava fazendo desde o início, e algo sobre isso fez Henry achar aquilo— eles dois — muito, muito, muito mais quente.

— Aproveitando o show? — Blue perguntou, divertida.

Henry precisou focar toda a sua atenção para responder aquela simples pergunta, isso tudo para no final conseguir apenas dizer:

— Sim, claro, com certeza. — respondeu rápido, fazendo tanto Blue quanto Gansey rirem um pouco.

Então Sargent desviou seus olhos, alternando entre os dois garotos que estavam ali consigo, falando com a voz de um ser maligno cheio de planos cruéis, ela disse:

— O que você acha que a gente devia fazer com ele? — a pergunta foi obviamente voltada para Gansey, que deslizou as mãos para segurar a cintura dela, enquanto fingia uma expressão pensativa.

Henry praticamente podia escutar o som da própria mente gritando, mas conseguiu reunir palavras para falar:

— Ei, a minha opinião é levada em conta sobre isso? — murmurou, um aborrecimento fingido.

Gansey sorriu de novo e Henry estava começando a achar que aqueles dois eram uma afronta para a sua pessoa, porque só aquele pequeno levantar de lábios já era capaz de destruir todas as suas estruturas.

— Não — respondeu Gansey, simplista, antes de pôr as mãos nas panturrilhas de Cheng e puxá-lo para que ficasse deitado. Henry arregalou os olhos um pouco pelo susto, mas logo estava se ajeitando sobre o colchão macio. — Confortável?

Assentiu rapidamente em resposta, sentindo os olhares de Gansey e Blue sobre si, de alguma forma — e pela primeira vez em muito tempo — ser observado estava deixando Henry nervoso, embora isso não diminuísse a excitação que sentia, já que ela parecia flutuar por todo ar à sua volta.

Então Blue estava puxando sua camisa para cima, enquanto Gansey puxava a bermuda para baixo, tão repentinamente que Cheng até se perdeu em levantar o tronco ou levantar a cintura para facilitar, o rosto prestes a estourar de tão vermelho, os olhos se desviando entre seus dois amantes, com medo de se demorar demais em qualquer um.

Era óbvio que Henry estava duro, como poderia não estar? E não, ele estava longe de ser o tipo de pessoa que tem medo de mostrar o próprio corpo — oh, ele estava  _ bem _ longe realmente —, mas era Gansey e Blue ali e aqueles dois faziam Henry sair um pouco dos trilhos e parar de agir como ele agiria em alguns momentos, principalmente aquele, porque ele era uma bagunça completa, quase nu, quando eles dois estavam completamente vestidos, porque ele estava excitado e a ficha desse fato só havia lhe caído agora.

Blue se aproximou e lhe deu três selinhos nos lábios, isso fez com que Henry se derretesse todinho, então ela estava deixando pequenos beijos e mordidinhas por todo pescoço, depois pelo peito de Henry, este que sentia a pele queimar em todo lugar por onde ela encostava os lábios.

Cheng prendeu a respiração ao sentir as mãos de Gansey sobre suas pernas, subindo bem devagar até quase tocar a cueca amarela, voltando novamente, ele apertava as coxas alheias por dentre seus dedos elegantes e fazia Henry morder os lábios para descontar o próprio desejo.

Quando Gansey olhou para Cheng, apenas deu uma piscadela, aparentemente satisfeito com o estado do outro. Suas mãos começaram a apertar a pele clara com mais intensidade e às vezes parecia que ele e Blue estavam sincronizados no ato de deixar Henry louco, pois foi no mesmo momento que ela começou a rolar a língua sobre o mamilo de Cheng, fazendo-o gemer.

— Eu sempre gostei das suas pernas, sabia? — disse Gansey, porque ele era um desgraçado que queria matar Henry do coração e agora esse desgraçado estava contornando fracamente a marca de seu volume sobre a cueca e Cheng certamente estava perdido.

— Blue, eu preciso que você sente na minha cara — Henry falou, rápido e embolado, porque era uma necessidade que estava quebrando sua cabeça.

Ela se ergueu, olhando para ele um pouco chocada com o pedido, então sorriu e levantou para tirar as roupas, os olhos de Henry e Gansey seguindo cada pequeno gesto, a forma graciosa que desfazia os botões do vestido, tirava a meia-calça, ambos encaravam a pele descoberta, macia e bonita, com algumas marcas fracas em pontos específicos, — Gansey não admitia que sentia orgulho delas, mas era dolorosamente óbvio que sentia — os seios pequenos e bonitos, a curva de seu quadril, Henry ofegou e se sentiu imensamente sortudo de poder tocar em um ser humano tão bonito quanto Blue era.

Ela estava com o rosto vermelho e levemente retraída quando andou na direção deles dois, mas ao contrário do que sua expressão indicava, Sargent disse:

— Não vai babar, Cheng. — Henry corou fracamente, escutando a uma risada baixa de Gansey, que estava se aproveitando do momento para tirar as roupas íntimas alheias.

E Henry sequer teve tempo de reagir sobre estar, agora, completamente nu, porque Blue roubou toda a sua atenção ao se posicionar com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios, joelhos sobre a cama, mãos na parede para se apoiar e o rosto de Henry entre as suas pernas.

Certamente, era difícil saber qual deles estava mais encantado com a visão que tinha a frente: se era Blue, vendo como a expressão de Cheng era desenhada, passando toda a fome e a ansiedade dele para tê-la em sua boca, céus, ela conseguia ver isso em seus olhos, como se implorasse por ela; ou Henry que estava quase salivando, observando cada traço do corpo de Sargent, desejando poder tocar tudo com seus dedos ou com sua boca, ele sequer se importava, ele só queria tê-la de alguma forma.

Blue, então, desceu o quadril um pouco, ajeitando-se no lugar, Henry segurou suas coxas com uma firmeza que surpreendeu até ele mesmo, ergueu o queixo e lambeu a entrada dela, devagar, sem quebrar o contato visual em momento algum, fazendo com que um baixo ofegar deixasse seus lábios.

Com a respiração pesada, Gansey observava tudo com desejo. Ele estaria mentindo se dissesse que nunca havia imaginado Henry e Blue juntos, em situações como essa, mas imaginar era muito diferente de ver aquilo se desdobrar na realidade, e ele conseguia ver tudo: os movimentos da língua de Cheng, sua boca se abrindo e fechando sob Blue; ele também conseguia escutar tudo, cada som molhado, cada arfar baixo, ou gemido. 

Então ele segurou Henry em sua mão com firmeza, a outra palma alisando calmamente a região interior da coxa alheia, convidando-o para abrir mais as pernas, e Cheng sequer hesitou em fazê-lo, mesmo com as pernas trêmulas e mente nublada. Gansey então começou a mover sua mão para cima e para baixo lentamente, satisfeito com o quão molhado e sensível seu parceiro já se encontrava, embora estivesse certamente decidido a torturá-lo, mesmo que só um pouquinho.

E era óbvio que Henry estava enlouquecendo, sem conseguir pensar corretamente após ser tocado, seus olhos estavam semicerrados e ele buscava focar toda a sua atenção em dar prazer à Blue, embora muitas vezes se perdesse nos toques de Gansey — as pernas tremendo, o corpo se contorcendo fracamente sobre a cama, os sons baixos que deixava escapar vibrando contra Sargent. Cheng queria xingar o outro por distraí-lo, ao mesmo tempo que queria beijá-lo por estar lhe tocando, ao mesmo tempo que queria bater nele por não fazer isso mais rápido.

Por outro lado, Blue não parecia se incomodar com a atenção dividida de Henry. Muito pelo contrário, ela parecia gostar de rolar os quadris contra a boca alheia, forçando-o a manter a atenção nela mesma, passando as mãos pelos cabelos escuros de Cheng, sempre escovando-os para trás, observando como as sobrancelhas bem feitas dele estavam curvadas, como seus olhos estavam distantes. Ela sentia a língua quente contra a própria intimidade, subindo e descendo, rolando em volta do clitoris, chupando uma vez ou outra, as unhas que se fincavam sem suas coxas, Blue também estava se perdendo aos poucos no próprio prazer.

Gansey queria atacá-los, de verdade. Não entendia em que ponto aquilo se tornou tão alucinante para si, ou em que momento suas vontades pareciam gritar de cada parte do seu corpo, ele só sabia que queria puxar os cabelos de Blue até que ela gemesse bem ali, com a boca de Henry nela, Gansey só sabia que queria afastá-la até que Cheng estivesse implorando para poder fazer Sargent gozar, só sabia que queria fazer Henry se tornar uma bela confusão de gemidos bonitos e suplicantes, ele sabia que queria muitas e muitas coisas, mas também tinha noção de que era cedo demais para a maioria delas.

_ Sim, é cedo demais _ , sua consciência dizia,  _ não vá assustar Henry, lembre que tudo tem que ser discutido previamente _ . Gansey suspirou e arfou, tentando trazer sua mente de volta para o agora, de volta para o que podia fazer por seus dois amantes ali. Então, devagar como sempre gostava de fazer, ele pôs Henry em sua boca.

Gansey segurou as pernas do outro, estava um pouco desesperado, porque nunca havia feito isso com ninguém, mas também tinha confiança em si mesmo o suficiente para não hesitar quando movimentava a cabeça, no mesmo movimento que fez com a mão outrora, para cima devagar, sugando-o entre seus lábios, e para baixo, buscando ir até onde conseguia. Podia ouvir Henry choramingar, podia ver que suas costas se arquearam brevemente, e aquilo serviu apenas como combustível para Gansey continuar.

Blue tentava não fechar os olhos de prazer, porque queria ver Henry, queria ver cada expressão e seus olhos brilhantes, mas estava sendo cada vez mais difícil quando seus reflexos sempre a atingiam, fazendo com que fechasse os olhos a cada jogar de cabeça para trás, ou gemido longo. Sargent sempre voltava sua atenção para mantê-los abertos — mesmo que por pouco tempo — para poder ver como Henry, agora, parecia desesperado, os movimentos de seus lábios em Blue estavam cada vez mais bruscos, lentos e desleixados, porque ela bem sabia que a mente alheia estava distante, ele parecia não pensar em nada e pelos sons que ecoavam atrás dela, Sargent já estava tendo uma breve noção do que Gansey fazia.

Foi nessa de fechar as pálpebras por instantes e depois voltar a abri-las com o objetivo de ver Henry, que Blue percebeu: ele estava chorando, literalmente, havia lágrimas escorrendo pelos cantos de seus olhos, escorrendo para molhar a cama de Gansey, os sons de prazer obscenos que reproduziam já se resumiam em choramingos baixos e manhosos. Ela tinha certeza, uma certeza absoluta que rompia sua alma, de que Gansey surtaria se visse aquela expressão no rosto de Henry.

(e, céus, ela também estava surtando).

Ele, na realidade, não esperava — realmente não esperava — que fosse gostar tanto de ter Cheng na boca. Não era nada sobre o gosto, pouco agradável, ou qualquer coisa parecida que usavam como desculpa em pornografia de baixa qualidade; era sobre ser Henry e sobre o poder que sentia naquele ato, de deixá-lo louco usando apenas a própria boca, de fazer Cheng gemer e choramingar do jeito que que estava fazendo agora, — e, oh, o que Gansey não daria para poder olhar em seus olhos naquele momento — era sobre ter todo o controle bem ali.

Era sobre ter conhecimento o suficiente para saber, sentir em sua língua o pau do outro se contrair, sabendo que ele estava prestes a gozar. E Richard C. Gansey III sequer precisou pensar muito para saber que não queria aquilo e tampouco permitiria. 

Firmemente, segurou Henry por entre seus dedos, deslizando a boca em toda aquela extensão, o som molhado de seus lábios se separando de pele ecoando pelo quarto abafado, sua mão subiu um pouco apenas para pressionar o polegar sobre a fenda.

Ele observou, divertido, o corpo de Henry se contorcer todinho, conseguiu ver que seus lábios se separaram da intimidade de Blue apenas para soltar doces gemidos e choramingar de um jeito que quase deixou Gansey com pena, quase, porque ele estava mais excitado do que qualquer outra coisa.

Riu baixinho do desespero alheio, viu todo seu corpo tremer e tremer e então ele estava botando-o de novo na boca, apenas porque seu trabalho não havia acabado.

E Blue, bem, Blue estava um pouco surpresa, bastante excitada e uma parte de si entendia o desespero de Cheng, e essa mesma parte estava imensamente grata pelo prazer que ele estava lhe proporcionando naquele momento. Então foi guiada por ela que Blue virou o rosto lentamente sobre o ombro, para sentir o baixo ventre queimar e boca salivar com a visão que tinha de Gansey descendo e subindo a boca sobre o pau de Henry, os olhos fechados, tão imensamente quente que Sargent chegou a esquecer por um segundo do que estava fazendo.

— Gansey — chamou, ele abriu as pálpebras e ela arfou. — Deixe Henry gozar logo — pediu, vendo-o apenas erguer uma sobrancelha como se com aquele único gesto perguntasse se Blue estaria tentando dar-lhe uma ordem, algo que ele certamente não iria tolerar. — Por favor.

Gansey era o tipo de homem que ficava mole com pedidos feitos com educação, na maioria das vezes, — principalmente quando estava sendo leve — então Blue soube no momento que ele segurou a base do pau de Henry com firmeza em sua mão direita e fechou novamente os olhos que ele atenderia o pedido.

E o resultado veio quase que imediatamente da parte de Cheng, um gemido longo e alto deixando seus lábios, os dedos arranhando com mais força ainda as coxas de Blue, enquanto sua língua se torna infinitamente mais desleixada contra o clitóris dela. 

Com um suspiro, Sargent retorna a segurar os fios de Henry para manter sua cabeça no lugar enquanto movia-se contra a boca alheia da forma que queria. Ele continuava a gemer e choramingar contra ela, mas buscou fazer um trabalho melhor com a própria língua, ganhando fracos murmúrios de “assim” como resposta.

Henry iria enlouquecer, na verdade, ele já estava enlouquecendo. Não sabia dizer se era por ser justamente Gansey e Blue ali, — ele estava apaixonado pelos dois há tanto tempo, desejava-os tanto que talvez isso explicasse — ou se estava carente demais, ou se era apenas muito para ele. Em algum momento, Henry sentiu como se estivesse entrado em um loop de prazer, ele só conseguia pensar no gosto de Blue e na boca de Gansey.

E em como ele usava sua língua e como sua mão segurava Henry no lugar para que ele não tentasse estocar, Cheng não podia vê-lo, mas sabia, tinha a impressão zumbindo no fundo de sua mente, de que aquela pressão firme sobre sua pele era como uma frase clara, como se falasse para Henry ficar quieto, que ele receberia apenas o que Gansey quisesse lhe dar.

Ele mentiria se dissesse que aquele pensamento não mandou uma onda de calor ainda maior por todo o seu corpo, era desesperador e Cheng estava gostando de se sentir daquele jeito: sedento. O corpo inteiro em brasa e foi literalmente com esse pensamento, com a língua entrando em Blue e com o pau na boca de Gansey que Henry sentiu todos os músculos de seu corpo ficarem tensos, sentiu uma onda de lágrimas atingirem seus olhos, sentiu seu baixo ventre repuxar e calor, calor e mais calor subindo por todo o seu corpo, tudo parecia formigar.

Seus olhos se reviraram e sua visão ficou em branco quando gozou.

Verdade seja dita, Gansey quase engasgou naquele momento, fazendo uma leve careta em seguida, enquanto limpava o queixo com o braço rapidamente, deixou vários beijinhos pela barriga alheia, como uma pequena recompensa.

Henry ficou alguns segundos assim, parado na mesma posição que estava, a cabeça fazendo pressão contra o colchão o corpo inteiro se recuperando da tensão repentina pouco a pouco, antes de inspirar profundamente e expirar, piscando uma ou duas vezes, ofegante. 

Mesmo que ainda estivesse um pouco atordoado, sentindo muitas coisas — alívio, leveza, vontade de dormir — suas mãos deslizaram fracamente pela pele de Blue, como se pedisse para ela se aproximar um pouco mais, permitindo Henry voltasse a inserir a língua dentro dela.

Dessa vez, sem tantas distrações, foi um pouco mais fácil manter os movimentos de seus lábios e boca firmes e menos desleixados, não demorou para que Cheng voltasse a ter os cabelos puxados com força — ele não estava reclamando, inclusive adorava. Blue já estava praticamente fazendo todo o trabalho sozinha, ondulando o quadril em busca do próprio orgasmo.

Ele sugava, lambia de forma longa, girava a língua em volta do clitoris lentamente, as vezes enfiando-a na entrada de Sargent, e repetia o processo, apenas indo mais rápido conforme Blue movia os quadris com mais velocidade. A mente de Henry navegava em pensamentos sobre como ela ficava bonita mordendo os lábios, olhando para ele daquela forma perdida, os cabelos caindo sobre o rosto gracioso. Cheng agiu um pouco por instinto, sem pensar muito, quando viu já tinha as mãos firmes segurando a bunda de Sargent, apertando e trazendo-a para mais perto de sua boca.

Então as pernas de Blue ficaram tensas, Henry pressionou a língua ainda mais contra ela, observando-a jogar cabeça para trás, — ele ficou um pouco chateado, porque queria ver sua expressão — suas costas se arquearam e logo um gemido bonito escapou de sua boca, Blue ficou parada por alguns segundos antes de desabar sobre a cama, o peito subindo e descendo rapidamente.

Henry demorou alguns segundos para notar que estava tão ofegante quanto ela, piscando sonolento para em seguida se surpreender com um pequeno beijo dado em seus lábios por Gansey.

— Você foi incrível — ele murmurou, fazendo Henry ficar alguns tons a mais de vermelho, ele pensou em fazer alguma brincadeira, dar uma resposta óbvia como “eu sempre sou”, ou mesmo elogiar Gansey de volta, mas sua mente estava cansada demais para formular frases completas.

Quando Dick se aproximou de Blue, provavelmente para deixar alguns selinhos e elogios para ela, da mesma forma que havia feito recentemente com Henry, ela apenas o interrompeu:

— Nada disso, não pense que as coisas já acabaram — disse, já se levantando novamente e apontando de forma vaga na direção da cama, como se indicasse para que Gansey se sentasse ali. — Eu ainda vou te chupar.

Aquela frase esquentou o ar do ambiente mais uma vez, se é que ele havia se esfriado em algum momento — provavelmente não. Henry até mesmo se perdia com a velocidade que as coisas evoluíam naquele ambiente, que era tão novo e ao mesmo tempo tão conhecido por si mesmo, ele não conseguia saber direito quando as coisas estavam acontecendo devagar e quando estavam acontecendo rapidamente.

Porque foi aquilo, em segundos Blue e Dick já estavam se beijando da mesma forma que havia sido feito outrora e Cheng se virava sobre o colchão para conseguir ver melhor como um se movia contra o outro.

(henry realmente gostava de ver os dois se beijando).

Os dedos de Gansey estavam em sua cintura e Blue definitivamente gostava da forma que ele apertava aquele lugar sempre que ela chupava sua língua, um pequeno prazer que sentia daquela atitude inconsciente, provavelmente no final de tudo Sargent sempre se sentia desafiada a beijar o namorado melhor quando suas mãos estavam ali.

Não demorou muito para que ela estivesse impaciente, separando seus lábios dos dele apenas para puxar a camisa para cima, tirando-a de seu corpo, Blue não ouviu nenhuma reclamação quando começou a trabalhar para tirar a bermuda alheia e essa era a prova de que Gansey também estava um pouco impaciente — geralmente ele seria o típico provocador, parando seus dedos, soltando comentários sobre como ela era apressada e carente, mas naquele momento estava quieto, os lábios colados nos seus, mãos subindo e descendo em suas curvas e, sinceramente, só aquele toque já estava deixando Blue em chamas.

Logo Sargent estava beijando o pescoço de Gansey, deixando pequenos chupões e mordidas fracas, mas não permaneceu muito tempo ali, descendo em uma trilha pelo peito liso do outro e depois por sua barriga, enquanto suas mãos trabalhavam em retirar lentamente a bermuda junto com a roupa íntima, o estalo de cada beijo sobre a pele ecoando nos ouvidos de Henry.

Henry que, inclusive, não desviava os olhos dos dois por um segundo sequer, era diferente ver o corpo de Gansey daquela forma, era diferente ver Blue beijando cada pedaço de pele exposto — era, sobretudo, novo — mesmo que sua mente ainda estivesse flutuando um pouco, era sobre isso que ele pensava: seus dois parceiros e como eram absurdamente bonitos juntos.

Gansey é rápido em chutar as roupas inferiores para qualquer canto, finalmente se sentando na cama, seus olhos correm na direção de Cheng apenas para sorrir e dar uma piscadela antes de voltar a tomar os lábios de Blue.

(henry estava começando a descobrir que também gostava muito do jeito que eles dois lhe provocavam também).

Ele a beijava com o queixo bonito erguido, as mãos passeando em toques fracos por onde havia pele, pernas abertas de forma convidativa, Sargent deixou os lábios de Gansey com um selinho longo antes de descer e descer e segurá-lo em suas mãos de dedos finos.

Blue foi direta, como Henry sempre esperou que fosse nesses momentos, colocou apenas a glande em seus lábios, chupando brevemente, antes de arrastá-los mais para baixo. Ela começou em um ritmo lento, mas não passou muito tempo nele, acelerando aos poucos até que Gansey estivesse segurando seus fios, as unhas correndo pelo couro cabeludo antes de segurar com firmeza.

Foi alucinante, observar a forma que aquele contato evoluir sem muita calma, uma hora eram apenas os dedos de Gansey nos cabelos de Blue, depois a segurava com firmeza e logo estava puxando os fios escuros sem encontrar nenhuma resistência por parte de Sargent, ditando os movimentos da forma que queria.

Os dois eram bonitos demais daquele jeito para Henry aguentar. Blue estava de olhos fechados, sobrancelhas curvas e Cheng conseguia ter uma visão perfeita de como os lábios dela estavam em volta do pau de Gansey, este mesmo Gansey que tinha a cabeça jogada para trás, o corpo apoiado na cama por uma das mãos enquanto a outra comandava a namorada impacientemente.

Henry não sabia bem o que sentir, mas tinha certeza que se não tivesse gozado há alguns minutos, estaria duro novamente agora. Ele não sabia de quem tinha mais ciúmes, se de Blue, que estava fazendo Gansey soltar sons de prazer sem parar, que conseguia levá-lo para outro mundo — da mesma forma que ele havia feito com Henry — tão perfeitamente bem; ou de Gansey que estava recebendo aquilo de Blue, usando a boca dela como se tivesse todo direito de fazer com que quisesse ali, estremecendo e sofrendo espasmos longos sempre que movia o quadril ou puxava os cabelos. Cheng gostava bastante de ver, também, era como um tipo de privilégio, uma situação tão íntima e ele podia encarar sem vergonha ou receio nenhum.

Henry precisou inspirar e expirar lentamente, enquanto observava os movimentos da cabeça de Blue ficarem mais rápidos, provavelmente mais fundos também, pequenos sons deixando sua garganta no mar de gemidos altos de Gansey, que havia arqueado ainda mais o próprio corpo, Cheng sabia que ele estava perto. Os sons saídos de seus lábios pareciam cada vez mais finos, a mão que usava de apoio aportava firmemente o lençol azul, os olhos se fecharam com força.

E então ele estava puxando Blue com força na direção de seu pau, até que ela tivesse o nariz pressionado contra a virilha alheia, seus músculos ficaram tensos e ele soltou um longo gemido, a expressão em seu rosto era puro prazer e realização.

Quando seu corpo voltou a relaxar, lentamente, ele puxou a cabeça de Blue para o lado, em um ângulo que dava a Henry completa visão de tudo o que estava acontecendo: a boca de Sargent percorrendo cada centímetro de pele, até que se afastasse após engolir tudo. A mão de Gansey tocou o rosto dela com delicadeza, limpando o canto de seus lábios com o polegar, logo sua voz ecoava no ambiente, rouca e bonita:

— Boa garota — disse, fazendo um calor febril esquentar o interior de ambas as duas pessoas presentes ali.

Um silêncio que Cheng não saberia dizer se era confortável ou não se estabeleceu no quarto, a luz quase alaranjada do sol entrava pela janela, indicando que provavelmente em algumas horas a noite daria suas graças, mas mesmo assim, nenhum dos três disse nada por longos minutos, ficaram apenas deitados sobre o colchão macio, provavelmente um estando mais reflexivo que o outro sobre os acontecimentos recentes. 

Blue havia roubado a mão de Henry para si em algum momento, onde fazia desenhos invisíveis por toda extensão da palma com os próprios dedos, distraída. Foi em algum momento, quando ela foi suave demais em toque resultando em cócegas para Cheng, que ele decidiu que precisava falar alguma coisa, senão explodiria.

— Uau — disse não tão alto, soando como um suspiro.

Em segundos os três estavam rindo, então seria daquela forma que tudo se seguiria e isso era não apenas perfeito, mas absurdamente certo.

— Preciso de um banho — disse Henry logo depois, ele não gostava de se sentir grudento e gostava ainda menos de se sentir grudento em um lugar que não fosse sua própria casa, embora a casa de Gansey fosse tão boa quanto.

— Vamos para o chuveiro, então — disse o anfitrião do lugar, mas não moveu um dedo sequer para se levantar.

— Nós três? — perguntou Henry.

— Vai economizar água — respondeu Blue. — Podemos salvar o mundo com um banho à três.

— Mas cabe todo mundo no box?

— Acho que sim — respondeu Gansey, ele ainda não estava fazendo esforço algum para levantar.

— Vocês dois estão tão cansados assim? — perguntou Blue, saindo da cama como um furacão.

— Estou apenas com preguiça.

— Eu já ‘tô levantando — disse Henry, já de pé.

— Gansey, se você não vir logo, eu vou começar a te chamar de seboso — disse Blue, roubando as toalhas do guarda-roupa alheio.

— Esse não era o apelido do Ronan?

— E vai ser o seu também.

Gansey bufou e se levantou da cama, enquanto o som da risada de Henry soava ao fundo.

Os três realmente couberam no box do banheiro, embora fosse um pouco apertado. Gansey fez questão de lavar o cabelo dos dois com uma delicadeza que só poderia vir dele mesmo, rindo das piadas ruins de Henry e das respostas ora sarcásticas, ora bem humoradas de Blue.

Era barulhento e divertido, mas se ele refletisse bem, sempre havia sido barulhento e divertido, da mesma forma que sempre foi quente e reconfortante. Estarem os três juntos sempre trouxe os sentimentos de um dia de verão, ou uma sensação própria e única de que havia algo mágico no ar.

E era isso, eles três tinham algo único e tão certo que chegava a doer.


End file.
